


I’m Not Stupid

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Letters, M/M, Slytherin, Stupidity, anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: The main character (first person POV) is my OC, and the main character in the book series I’m trying to write on my Wattpad, Serena. Of course I've changes things to fit better into these contexts but that's what this and any other stories with her in them are.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fandom One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 2





	I’m Not Stupid

I sat at the Hufflepuff table just observing those at the other house tables when a commotion caught my eye. Another fight had broken out between the famous Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. They stared straight into each others eyes as they yelled at one another getting so close you probably couldn't fit a piece of paper between them.

It was so extremely obvious that there was tension in the air. Like if you tried to cut it with a knife the knife would probably break, and I would just be left laughing. This has been going on since first year and I'm not sure what exactly happened between them but I've heard that Harry rejected his attempt at being friends. I mean if I like someone and they rejected my friendship I would be devastated as well, though I wouldn't bully them. I hope.

When dinner ended and everyone was headed out of the Great hall I ran toward Harry and grabbed his arm pulling him into an empty hallway. "Hi," I said smiling and waving at him as if I've always known him.

He seemed a bit stunned and weirded out but I had kind of expected that. "Um, hello, who are you?" Harry asked just kind of looking between me and the end of the hall where a few people were still passing by.

"I'm Serena from Hufflepuff," I said as if he should known who I am, I mean he doesn't and the only person I personally know that he does know is Luna Lovegood so that could explain some things. 

"Um, nice to meet you, I guess. Is there a specific reason you dragged me here?" Harry asked still looking for answers and seemingly ready to run for it. 

"Oh yeah, I needed to tell you something," I said looking straight at him though I did have to look up a bit since he was a few inches taller than me.

"You're not going to confess your feelings to me are you?" Harry asked a bit reluctantly though I just shook my head and he sighed. "Good, because I have had to turn down too many girls this year alone and really don't like hurting their feelings."

"It's okay I know why you do it," I responded smiling up at him while he just looked at me confusedly raising his eyebrows. "You're in love with Draco Malfoy."

He sputtered looking at me as if I had just killed a dog and used it to punch him in the gut, a weird visual but I digress. "What are you talking about!?! I do not love Malfoy."

"Okay, maybe love is a bit strong at this stage, though I believe otherwise, but you at least like him," I tried to clarify in some strange way that he probably is totally rejecting.

"No, I would never like Malfoy he is an insufferable git. Where did you get that idea from?" Harry stood firm to what he believed, but we all know other wise. I just stared at him cocking my hip to the side and placing my hand on it.

"I mean anyone paying close enough attention to you guys can tell, really I'm not stupid. When you guys are in a room there is so much tension I'm surprised people don't kill over from suffocation. Like really, in real fights if they were to get as close to each other as you guys do they would throw punches, but no all you guys do is stare into each other's eyes. Do I have to spell it out for you?" I said crossing my arms as I raised my eyebrows as if daring him to disprove it.

"I..I um I," He couldn't quite get a sentence out and couldn't think of an acceptable response so he just started to walk away.

"It's just going to get worse," I called after him chuckling but he just ignored me and probably headed off to his dorm to think.

The following weeks as I observed them Harry had done everything he could to avoid Draco like the plague, as if that would disprove my verdict. If anything it just proved it more. Draco looked kind of lost he always tried to start a fight or chase after Harry calling him a coward, or what not. Ron and Hermione started to become very confused as to why he wasn't fighting back anymore. 

After about a month I found Harry leaning against a wall in the hallway we had talked before in. "You can't run forever," I said simply as I leaned against the wall opposite him.

"Shut up, you put this in my head and now I'm all stressed and anxious. This is your fault!" He proclaimed pointing aggressively at me while I just stared at him not taking his crap.

"Really Harry! You think I just put the thought of you being gay for Draco in your head! You think I'm forcing you to think about him, and in that way? I pointed out the truth that you were denying and you can't go pushing off the mess you made on me. You're hurting Malfoy! You rejected his friendship! Have you ever thought that if you had accepted it that things could have been different, that Draco could be different?" I responded angrily at his disrespect and rejection of his own feelings. "This...this Right here, is your own fault."

I put my finger on his chest to push him back, as he had stepped forward while I was speaking, and walked out of the hallway and heading into the Great Hall for lunch. I didn't look up and observe the other tables as I usually did but absentmindedly push around the food on my plate.

I avoided Harry for the next two weeks. I didn't speak to him, not like I even talked to him before this whole fiasco, and I don't even look in his direction. I sat as far away from him in any classes we had together and at the farthest end of the table in the Great Hall. I was going to continue to do this until I saw him standing next to me during dinner one day. I sighed putting a fake smile on my face as I looked up at him. 

"Can I help you, Harry?" I said nicely as I glared up at him still angry that he had blamed me.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed looking down at me as if in these last few weeks he had finally accepted the truth. "I'm ready, but will you help me?"

My fake smile quickly transformed into a real one as I jumped up and hugged him happily. "This is brilliant!" I whispered excitedly as I pulled out of the hug quickly.

"Potter, is this your new little girlfriend?" Draco said walking up to us with his usual scowl but I was pretty good at reading people and I could see the worry in his eyes. He probably thinks that if I was his girlfriend that I would take up all of Harry's time and he wouldn't have any.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no she isn't," Harry responded and Draco's eyes lit up slightly probably because he finally got a remark out of Harry. I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to groan and glare at me. Draco proceeds to look back and forth between us.

"Well, have a nice night," I said grabbing Harry's hand and rushing out of the Great Hall with him trying to keep up with my surprisingly quick pace.

"What was that bloody for?" Harry asked still rubbing his ribs making me chuckle.

"So, does anyone know you're gay or are you possibly bi?" I asked looking at him thoroughly up and down.

"I'm bi and Ron and Hermione are the only ones who know," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "And now you."

"Okay so this whole Draco situation won't be too bad," I responded knowing exactly what was coming.

"Oh contrary to your belief this will be so much worse, like they would probably be okay if I was dating say Dean but Malfoy. The whole bloody school would probably explode," Harry stated dramatically, waving his arms randomly.

"Well, I guess if you guys start dating, and you will, you can tell them eventually when Draco has kind of 'calmed down' I guess you could say," I said shrugging my shoulders and starting to walk away and heading back to my dorm. "See you tomorrow, when the real fun begins."

________

"So, is there any specific way you want to go through with this? Any thing you want to give him, or have him figure out, or surprise him with?" I asked as we sat on the bleachers as the Hufflepuff quidditch team practiced on the field. I was trying to write down ideas but we weren't really getting anywhere.

"Um maybe I-no never mind," he was saying but quickly changed his mind. "Oh! Maybe I could pretend to be his secret admirer! That that I want to boast his ego, it’s already to large, but I’m not ready to confront him yet."

"That's a great idea! But it's not really pretending if it's true," I responded pointing at him accusingly making him laugh and nod his head jerkily.

"Yeah I guess, so it's decided and now I just have to write to him," Harry then chuckles nervously and looks down at his hands. "What if he doesn't like me back? What if he rejects me?"

"Come on Harry he does like you. And when you eventually tell him it's you, you might have to give him time to accept his feeling just like you had to do," I said encouragingly and set my hand on his shoulder as he took a deep breath. "Now let's go write that letter!"

We sat up in the owlery for an hour as Harry had to rewrite his letter over and over and over again to try and get it "perfect" which it most likely won't be. "Okay read it," Harry said nervously handing the letter to me.

"Okay," I responded and began to read it in my head,

"Dear Draco,

I've liked you for awhile and have been too nervous to confront you so I thought maybe this could work. I'm not quite ready to confront you about it yet but I want to get to know you better.  
Your not-so-secret Admirer"

"So?" Harry said trying to get something out of me as to how the letter was.

"Harry, this is probably one of the sweetest things I've ever read," I said placing my hand over my heart as if it hurts.

"Now I just have to find a way to send it because if I send Hedwig he will definitely recognize my owl," Harry said slightly freaking out and looking at me desperately.

"Okay, than we'll use mine cause I doubt he'll recognize it, he's probably never noticed me until we started talking, and I think he's jealous," I snickered as he blushed and shoved my shoulder. I then walked over to my owl, Darcy, and sent him off in search of Draco.

"I'm scared," Harry admitted quietly, drawing my eyes to him, probably not wanting me to hear it.

"I know it's probably incredibly nerve wracking," I said sitting next to him and rubbing his back in comfort. 

"What do I do if I get a response?" Harry asked looking up at me, in all honesty I have never had a boyfriend or gone a date in my life but my friends tell me how amazing I am at giving advice.

"Just go with it, send him more letters and become like owl pals and when you are finally able to confront him tell him to meet you somewhere. And if you are willing to, invite me," I responded smiling at him hoping that this all will turn out okay.

For the next few weeks Harry sends letters back and forth with Draco (using Darcy) and from the few I've read they were really sappy. After a little over a month of being Draco's secret admirer Harry decides he wants to reveal himself. So, he tells me and decides to do it in the Room of Requirements.

"I don't think I can do this," Harry said ten minutes before Draco was to arrive and seemed to be panicking. "What if he doesn't like that it's me? What if he gets angry and hexes me? What if..."

I cut him off trying to calm him down, "Just relax everything is going to be okay. Trust me, he is going to love that it's you."

"Okay," Harry breaths as he takes deep breaths when a knock sounds at the door.

"Remember, I am going to be right here and make sure to be yourself," I say as I slip underneath his invisibility cloak and move towards the back wall.

The door creaked open and in walked Malfoy as regal as ever as if he owned the world. His Slytherin cloak flowing behind him elegantly. When he sees Harry standing in the middle of the room, looking nervously between Draco and the floor, Draco stops walking.

"Surprise,"Harry said with nervous enthusiasm as he wasn't quite sure how Draco felt about finding him in the room. "I'm your secret admirer."

Draco doesn't say anything but does take a few steps forward, I mean he's kind of hard to read but he doesn't seem mad. "Are you disappointed that it's me? Are you mad that I didn't tell you it was me? Are you going to hex me?" Harry starts to ramble a bit which is very out of character for him.

Draco kept moving forward until there was almost no space between them when he then finally spoke, "I'm not stupid, Potter. I knew it was you the whole time." He didn't leave any room for Harry to respond as he pulled him forward and their lips met. 

It is so hard to not scream in excitement when it feels like it's taken so long to actually get them together.

When they finally pulled away, both of them out of breath, Harry finally spoke, "How did you know it was me?"

"Your handwriting is atrocious, Potter," Draco responded wincing at even the thought of it making me chuckle quietly.

"Harry," he corrected, most likely wanting to hear him say it with that elegant way of his.

"Harry," it rolled off his tongue and I could see Harry blushing from where I was. Then they were once again snogging when the room started to change and a bed appeared. 

Harry seemed to reluctantly pull away gasping for air. "Serena leave," Harry gasped not taking his eyes away from Draco who looked confused.

"Alright alright," I said as I started walking towards the door.

"What is she doing here?" Draco asked still confused especially since he couldn't actually see me as I was still under the protection of the invisibility cloak.

"Long story,"Harry responded.

As I was about to leave the room I turned around to see them kissing again and yelled out, "Use Protection!"

"SERENA!" Is all I heard Harry yell as I closed the door and I couldn't help but give myself a pat on the back. Finally!

It's just so much fun to intervene!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know it's a bit strange but I actually kind of like writing it where I can actually intervene with the story. Though over all it may be a really strange story...I don't really care though.


End file.
